Harry Potter and the Children of the Red King
by BFreak
Summary: After Harry graduates from Hogwarts and defeats Voldemort, he starts to feel something's not right. It's not too long after that he finds out that Charlie Bone, one of the endowed children of the Red King, and his friends have appeared.
1. Harry Potter and Charlie Bone

_Chapter One: Harry Potter and Charlie Bone_

Harry Potter, a young male wizard who was at now age of eighteen with green almond-shaped eyes, messy black hair, glasses and thin, was at a house that used to belong to his deceased godfather, Sirius Black, an infamous wizard who was framed for a crime that he didn't commit. As he walked down the hall of the second floor, he snapped, "Kreacher! May I speak to you for a moment?" When a house elf appeared next to Harry, his tone became gentle as he asked, "Sorry to have snapped, but something's been bothering me for about two weeks. Can you do me a favor?"

Kreacher, the house elf, asked, "What does Harry Potter want from Kreacher?"

Harry looked out the window to the dark, cloudy night, saying, "Go find out for me why it's been cloudy for past two weeks. Go all the way to Hogwarts if you have to in order to find out." With just that, Kreacher disappeared with a loud crack.

Near the house that Harry used to live in with his relatives, the Dursleys, a thin young boy with slightly messy brown hair and brown eyes was lying in the streets, unconscious. Ms. Fig, who used to be one of Harry's neighbors when Dursleys were around, was passing by before she stopped and shook the boy, snapping, "Hey! You shouldn't be sleeping in middle of the streets! Wake up!"

Groaning, the boy slowly opened his eyes as he asked, "Where am I?"

"Who are you is the main question," Ms. Fig replied rather harshly.

The boy only sat up and stared at her for a while before saying, "I'm Charlie Bone. One of the endowed children of the Red King."

Just then, a loud crack sounded and Charlie screamed with a startle. To what appeared to Charlie was a hideous elf and its voice sounded like a male voice when it said Ms. Fig, "Harry Potter wants Kreacher to go around to find out if anyone knows why it's been cloudy for past two weeks. Kreacher decided to stop by here to see Harry Potter's neighbors that are witches, wizards or squibs before going to Hogwarts to see Harry Potter's teachers."

Charlie's eyes widened, muttering, "Two weeks…? That's how long the others and I…." Charlie then cried out, "Take me to this Harry Potter! Now!" The elf only simply grabbed Charlie's leg and they both disappeared with another loud crack.

As Harry waited patiently in Sirius's old room, he heard a loud crack from down in the living room and hurried down to meet Kreacher. Running down the stairs, Harry asked, "Kreacher? Did you get any information? And you better not have gone to Ms. Fig to ask her for information! I really don't feel like exposing witches and wizards to Muggles and getting caught by the Ministry! Even if Hermione will help me out!"

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard an unfamiliar male voice ask, "Are you Harry Potter?"


	2. The Panic

_Chapter Two: The Panic_

As Charlie waited in the living room, Harry quickly wrote a letter and got his snowy owl, Hedwig. Quickly tying the letter that Charlie still didn't seem to notice from being to busy looking around, Harry quickly said, "Um, sorry, Bone, but, uh, just have to send my owl out for, er, exercise. Haven't let her out for several days."

Charlie shook his head, saying with tone of amazement, "It's alright. Just surprised with all the things you have in this house, especially with the objects moving by themselves. And nice pictures you have around the house, Harry."

Harry quietly whispered to Hedwig, "First, go to Hermione, Hedwig, before going to Ron. Just better idea to have the smarter of the two gets the letter. And don't leave until you get an order to from Hermione." As Hedwig flew out, Harry quickly turned around to face Charlie, and shrugged as he cleared his throat to say, "Those are nothing, really. You should see my school's pictures. Although I don't think you'll like one of them since Sir Cadogan gets annoying after awhile."

"Sir who?" Charlie asked confused.

"Sir Cado-," Harry started to repeat, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice saying, "Why, if it's isn't Harry Potter! I got a message to you from Professor Longbottom!"

At the sight of a man in a suit of armor and on a horse in a nearby painting, Harry groaned, "Can you just call him Neville, Sir Cadogan? He and I are same age and are friends, for crying out loud!"

"He's still a teacher now, Harry, so can't go around disrespecting them," Sir Cadogan snapped, but more proudly than harshly.

Charlie looked shocked as he asked, "A-are you actually talking to the painting?"

"Why not?" Harry asked sheepishly with a shrug. "Some of them are intractable. Some are not. That's how it works in the word of witches and wizards." Harry looked back at Sir Cadogan, asking, "Any who, what'd Neville want to tell me?"

"He asked me to tell you as soon as I can that there have been a few kids found on the school grounds and they all seem to be Muggles," Sir Cadogan said. "Manfred Bloor, Naren Bloor, Idith Branko, Inez Branko, Zelda Dolbinski, Dagbert Endless, Dorcas Loom, Asa Pike, Billy Raven, Lysander Sage, Gabriel Silk, Joshua Tilpin, Emma Tolly, Tancred Torsson, and Olivia Vertigo. By the looks of how seven of the fifteen children are behaving, it's a bad news."

Charlie started to panic as he said, "Oh, no! If they manage to take Billy or Asa back to their side, we're screwed! Harry, you have to take me to this place! They need me incase the good side of the Red King's children gets outnumbered! They need me to even everything out if one of the good children gets turned over to the evil side!"

Thinking quickly, Harry snapped, "Sir Cadogan! Is Hagrid still working on the school grounds?" When Sir Cadogan nodded, Harry harshly said, "Tell him immediately to get prepare for nineteen people! I'm going to get Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as I can before heading to Hogwarts with this kid! And don't you dare tell Hagrid that sixteen of the kids are Muggles! Understood?" Sir Cadogan looked as though he wanted to complain, but he just galloped away on his horse. When he was gone, Harry asked with slight panic, "Who are these people, Bone?"


	3. Decision To Go To Hogwarts

_Chapter Three: Decision To Go To Hogwarts_

While Charlie was explaining about his friends and enemies from the children of the Red King, Hermione Granger, a brown haired female with hazel eyes, and Ron Weasley, flaming red headed male with hazel eyes, arrived. Harry turned around to greet them, but before he had a chance to say anything, Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him a hug, saying, "At least you seem to be doing fine, Harry."

Returning the hug, Harry quickly said, "May look that way, but there's something that's come up that has to do with that kid Charlie Bone behind me."

Ron walked up to Charlie and glared at him, asking, "Who you, kid?"

"Charlie Bone," Charlie replied, "and you have no right to call me 'kid'. I bet you're not even fifteen."

Ron roared with laughter as he said to Harry, "You hear that, Harry? This kid doesn't think I pass for an eighteen year old!"

"In terms of behavior, doesn't seem like you do," both Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

Ron's face turned bright red as Charlie quickly said, "C'mon! We need to get to that place now! I don't want to risk anything and make sure that if anyone from my side is turned over to the other side, at least I'll be there to balance everything out! And we can't afford to waste any more time because it's night time, meaning Asa Pike is at his most dangerous stage of the day!"

Ron and Harry immediately both looked over to Hermione as Harry said, "We should head to Hogwarts to make sure none of the staff gets harmed. Especially now that Neville's working under Sprout. Can't afford to let two of our friends go harmed, even if one of them is a half-giant."

Hermione just stared back, bewildered, as she cried out, "Are you crazy? We can't just barge in there and say that something's wrong!"

"You're right," Harry said, putting heavy tone of sadness as best as possible. "We should just stay and have everyone be in danger. You were always the smart one, Hermione, starting from when we first met in first year when you told me and Ron that we shouldn't go wandering around."

Hermione looked frustrated, but after giving a thought once more, she sighed, saying, "Alright, alright. We're going back to Hogwarts."

Ron and Harry gave each other high five, crying out with a huge smile, "Yes! Hogwarts, here we come!"

"But do we really have to go?" Hermione complained.

Ron said, "C'mon, Hermione! We're going to see Hagrid again! As well as Neville! Can't be that bad!"

Suddenly, Harry started to frown as he reminded Ron, "Yeah, but we have to keep in mind that Dumbledore and Snape died."

Ron rolled his eyes as he asked, "What was Snape other than a freaking jerk?"

"He helped me," Harry said. "In more than one ways, Ron. He saved my neck from Quirrel. He helped me find the Gryffindor sword in that lake. He helped me find the last information I needed to defeat Voldemort. He helped me in so many ways that you don't even know, Ron. All because I reminded him of my own mother."


	4. Home Sweet Home, Hogwarts

_Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home, Hogwarts_

Ron and Hermione remained quiet since talk about Snape, the dead Potions teacher, and Charlie broke the silence few minutes before departure, asking Hermione and Ron in hushed tone, "Who's this Snape guy?"

Hermione quickly replied, "No one you need to be concerned with."

"He was our Potions teacher when used to attend our school," Harry replied, apparently still paying attention somewhat to them. "But that was for our first five years of school. The sixth year, became our Defense teacher, and then ran away during seventh year to make it seem as though he was on the bad side spying on the good side, when in reality, he was on the good side, spying on the bad while pretending to spy on the good when he wasn't at all. If that makes any sense to you, Bone." He, Hermione and Ron looked around the train station to make sure no one was looking before they grabbed Charlie by the arm and ran through what muggles would see as brick pillars that held up ceilings. Harry looked around the station, muttering, "Didn't think I'd come back to this platform again."

A voice boomed, "Hermione! Ron! 'Arry! There yeh three are! McGonagall asked me to pick yeh three up!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Charlie all looked in the direction of where the voice came from as Harry happily cried out to their giant friend, "Hagrid!" Running over, he gave Hagrid a hug, quickly saying, "It's so good to see you again. Oh, and we'll be having someone else tagging along with us. Kinda has to do with the fifteen kids that Neville found wandering around in the school."

Charlie just stared up at Hagrid with slight astonishment as Hagrid looked back at Charlie with a slight nod, saying, "Alright. Let's go before we waste any more time."

As Hagrid led the way to Hogwarts, Charlie asked without thinking, "Are you a giant, mister?"

"A half giant," the trio and Hagrid replied in unison.

"Me mother is a giant and me father ain't," Hagrid explained. "But never me mind 'bout that. We need to get yeh four to the Hogwarts."

As Hagrid led the four towards Hogwarts Express, Harry asked happily, "How have you been?"

"Could be better," Hagrid replied. "There were some strange kids runnin' around, one of 'em talkin' to animals as though he knew what they were sayin'. Strange kid, mind yeh, 'Arry. White hair and red eyes."

"That would be Billy Raven," Charlie quickly said. "He talks to animals. He can speak animal language and understand animals."

Harry was surprised as he asked, "Does that mean he's also a Parselmouth?"

"What's a parselmouth?" Charlie asked with confusion.

Hermione explained, "It's where someone can talk to and understand snakes." She looked at Harry, saying, "And, Harry, that's only for witches and wizards. These kids are not normal kids like us. Remember that. They're muggles with some sort of weird powers that they called 'endowment', as well as calling themselves the Children of the Red King."

Harry waved his hand dismissively, saying, "Right. Right." He looked at Charlie, saying, "Tell us more about these kids, Bones."

"Well, there's Asa Pike," Charlie replied. "He should be at his dangerous point by now. When the sun goes down or in a dark place, he turns into a dangerous animal, kind of like a werewolf myth about a person turning into wolves on full moon."

Ron muttered to Harry, "Not so much of a myth, eh, Harry?"

Charlie looked confused as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Harry told Charlie as he gave Ron a slight glare. "Go on."

Charlie hesitated for a moment or two before continuing, "There's also Emma, who can turn into any bird. And then there's Tancred, who can conjure storms on his own will or when he loses his temper. Then there's Lysander, who can call upon the spirits of his ancestors. And there's Olivia, who can cast illusions. All those kids are on my side, the good side. The rest are hypnosis, pain, flooding a room, and a few others, but with me, the good side outnumbers the bad side by one person.

"What will happen if the darker side was to outnumber the good side?" Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed.

Charlie shrugged, replying with uncertainty, "I don't know. It's never really happened before."

* * *

_Note: Sorry that it took long time to update. I just have been having hard time since I'm starting to transitition into college and all, and I've been trying to find time to write. I'll try to update again as soon as I can._

* * *


	5. Meeting The Rest

_Chapter Five: Meeting the Rest_

When getting to the school, Hagrid led them straight to the greenhouse. Inside was Neville Longbottom, an old friend of the trio, and he turned to look who arrived as the trio, Hagrid and Charlie walked in and a bright smile came upon his face. He ran to them happily, crying out, "Harry! Hermione! Ron! I didn't think I'd see you three again!"

Smiling, Harry replied, "Well, here we are, Neville." Suddenly frowning, Harry quickly said, "Sir Cadogan came to Sirius's old place and told me you saw handful of Muggle kids running about on the school grounds."

A serious look sudden came upon Neville's face as he said, "Yeah. Some of them look like they can fit into Slytherin real good. They look just as bad as Malfoy."

"How many kids arrived?" Ron quickly asked.

"Fourteen," Harry and Neville replied in unison as they both rolled their eyes.

Charlie quickly said, "Where are they? I need to see half of them immediately."

Confused, Neville asked, "Harry? Who's this kid?"

"This is Charlie Bone," Harry quickly explained. "He's another Muggle. He says he's the only one who can outnumber what he considers 'bad side' by one person, which is why he wants to see his friends."

Nodding slightly, Neville put down several papers down on a nearby table, saying, "Let's go, then. I brought them to the Great Hall, and I've asked Professor McGonagall - . I mean, M-Minerva to keep an eye on them."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked slightly horrified as they cried out in unison, "You asked Professor McGonagall to watch them?"

Neville jumped with a slight startle as he cried out in return, "What's wrong with asking M-Minerva?"

Hermion and Ron grabbed Charlie either of his arms and got a head start in running towards Hogwarts main building to get to Great Hall as Harry cried out, "She's the most strict teacher! Those kids are lucky enough they're not with Filch, although the only lucky ones would be those bad kids that Bone was talking about!"

Harry ran after Hermione, Ron and Charlie, and when he caught up to them, Charlie quickly said, "You better hope that they're not trying to scare the teacher! Especially my friend Olivia!"


	6. Getting Things Straightened Out

_Chapter Six: Getting Things Straightened Out_

By the time Harry was done tying up the seven kids that's been knocked out unconsciously, Hermione nervously asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing, Harry?"

"After what I've been through with my cousin for sixteen years? Yes, Hermione, it's the right thing to do," Harry replied. "I've been tormented for years just like it's obvious that these kids are tormenting Bone and his friends. I'm not going to stand aside to let this kind of issue to continue. I'm just getting sick and tired of it, Hermione."

Neville, who came running in with Sprout, the Herbology teacher, cried out, "Harry! Ron! What happened? Hermione told me to come here with P-Pomona and left before telling me what was going on!"

"Let's just put it this way, Neville," McGonagall quickly said before Harry had a chance to answer. "Your friends Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger came in time to get me out of the grip of seven of fourteen rude children."

Hagrid snapped, "I told yeh to get 'Arry immediately, didn't I, Longbottom? 'Arry's the one who taught yeh and the others Defense Against the Dark Arts when yeh were in fifth year!"

"Hagrid!" the trio cried out in unison warningly. "No need to scold Neville! He's the most forgetful! Don't forget that!"

Neville mutters as he looked down at the ground with shame, "Sorry."

Harry smiled at him as Harry said, "Don't apologize, Neville. You've always been forgetful on some things, any how."

A groan soon came from the direction of the kids that got tied up and one of the youngest students growled, "Release us, or I'll drown you all!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville exchanged glances at one another as they cried out in unison, "Slytherin!"

Charlie looked confused at the trio and Neville as he slowly said to the boy, "Don't even try, Dagbert. You'll only end up drowning yourself as well."

An African kid soon asked, "Who are these kids, Charlie?"

When Harry and his friends turned to look at the boy that spoke, they saw that he had look of suspicion clearly on his face. Harry glared back at the boy as he warningly told Charlie, "Charlie, make me and my friends look like the bad guys, then I'll be having those kids that my friends, Hogwarts' staff and I tied up free, even if I don't like them by the way one of them showed himself to be by threatening us."

"Sander," Charlie said with slightly worry and sincerity. "The black haired guy, Harry Potter, is the one who brought me here willingly just so I can join up with you guys again. I ended up in some town, and this one old lady found me, and this one ugly elf showed up and took me to him. And he brought me here."

Harry cried out, "Woah! I know that house elves don't look cute of how elves are originally imagined to be, but don't go around saying that they're ugly! I have one of my own, although it was more of against the will at first, and one that's practically attached to me! I don't need them finding out some how and complaining!" Looking at the African boy, he said, "Sander, eh? Then Lysander Sage, I assume? The one who brings forth the ancestors to fight off others?" When the boy looked surprised, Harry smiled as he said, "Sander should be easier to memorize, then." He looked back at the group that was tied up, asking, "And let's see who's who in this group. Bloor?"

The oldest boy that held McGonagall earlier and a young girl on Charlie's side replied in unison, "Yes?"

Hermione looked confused as she asked, "Which one of you two is Manfred?"

The oldest boy growled, "That would be me, retard."

Just as Ron started to lunge towards Manfred, looking as though ready to murder, Harry and Neville took a quick hold of Ron by both arms as Harry growled, "Ronald! You're letting your quick temper get better of you! _Again_!" As Ron mumbled angrily, Harry rolled his eyes as he said, "And where are the two Branko kids?"

A pair of twins snapped, "Why do you want to know?"

Charlie quickly said, "That's the Branko twins."

Hermione muttered, "Great. Another pair of twins."

Suddenly Ron looked a bit upset as he stopped mumbling and Harry shot Hermione a look and dragged Hermione some distant away to make sure Ron was out of earshot before he hissed, "Hermione! Really? Don't forget that Fred died! Don't bring it up in front of Ron or any of the Weasley members for awhile!"

As Harry walked off, he caught glimpse of look of guilt come across Hermione's face for a split second and Hermione followed not too long after. Charlie soon started to point at each person of the three remaining kids he was naming as he told Harry, "Zelda Dolbinski. Dorcas Loom. Joshua Tilpin."

Harry nodded slightly and looked over to Charlie's side, asking, "As for you kids, do you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Tancred Torsson," the kid who caused up the storm quickly said with a small nod at Harry.

The African kid quickly said, "Lysander Sage."

Charlie pointed to each person as he said, "That's Gabriel Silk, Olivia Vertigo, Emma Tolly, Asa Pike, Naren Bloor."

The white haired boy with red eyes quickly raised his hand slightly just before Charlie got to him, saying, "Billy Raven."

A tall boy with a violin case in hand raised his hand as well, saying, "Fidelio Gunn. Fido for short."

"So, let me get this straight, Bone," Harry said as he looked at all the kids that were left untied. "All these kids are what you call endowed?"

Charlie nodded as he replied, "Well, yes. All except Fido. He's the only one who's not endowed, but he does have amazing talent in music."

"Talents don't matter in this school," McGonagall said disapprovingly.

Neville quickly said, "This school's all about witches and wizards, kid. Not for muggles like you guys."

Harry quickly said, "And that's not the only problem here. We need a headmaster or headmistress to run the school." He looked over to McGonagall, saying, "No offense, professor, but even you'll need some help."

McGonagall shook her head slightly, as she replied, "No need to apologize, Potter." She looked thoughtful for a while as she asked, "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to be the temporary headmaster of Hogwarts while teaching the kids Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potter? We need to replace Severus."

As Harry started to decline the offer, Sprout cried out rather happily, "That's a wonderful idea! He can even give you a hand with the Gryffindors, Minerva!"

"I'm not sure," Harry quickly said uncertainly. "I mean, I'm a new Auror. The Ministry might need to give me more training."

"Harry," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, "you came out of Hogwarts as the top student in Defense class, and the second years and up all adore you. Just do it for them. I'll talk to the Minister to see if I can get you off the hook. I do work in the Law department, if you have forgotten, and I'm quite certain I can outsmart the Minister to let you be the temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry glared at her but said through gritted teeth, "Fine. I'll do it." Looking back at McGonagall, he quickly said, "Under one condition. Hermione and Ron get to stay and help out as well."

"What do you suggest they do here?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione can teach on Muggles in that Muggle Studies class or whatever that course is called, since she is a Muggle born, so it shouldn't be hard for her. As for Ron, well," Harry looked over to Ron, saying, "he can help Hagrid, I supposed?"

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly as she crossed her arms, sternly saying, "And I suggest you can actually run the entire school without any help, Harry?"

As Harry tried to say something in return, he didn't have anything to say as he said, "Fine. But you're going to be helping out watching over the Ravenclaw house!"

"And we'll be helping out with the headmaster duty," Ron said rather hotheadedly.

Harry stared at Ron for awhile before turning to Hermione and pointing my index finger at her, crying out, "You get to help me while making sure Ron doesn't do anything to get us into danger! But only you, Hermione." As Ron glared while Hermione laughed, Harry looked up at McGonagall, saying, "You got a deal, professor." As Harry headed for the door, he quickly called over his shoulder, "Keep the kids here. I'm going to go get the Sorting Hat to make sure that Mr. Bone and his friends belong in Gryffindor house while Mr. Manfred and his group belongs in Slytherin. If neither, I want to see which of the two other houses."

Chapter Six: Getting Things Straightened Out

By the time Harry was done tying up the seven kids that's been knocked out unconsciously, Hermione nervously asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing, Harry?"

"After what I've been through with my cousin for sixteen years? Yes, Hermione, it's the right thing to do," Harry replied. "I've been tormented for years just like it's obvious that these kids are tormenting Bone and his friends. I'm not going to stand aside to let this kind of issue to continue. I'm just getting sick and tired of it, Hermione."

Neville, who came running in with Sprout, the Herbology teacher, cried out, "Harry! Ron! What happened? Hermione told me to come here with P-Pomona and left before telling me what was going on!"

"Let's just put it this way, Neville," McGonagall quickly said before Harry had a chance to answer. "Your friends Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger came in time to get me out of the grip of seven of fourteen rude children."

Hagrid snapped, "I told yeh to get 'Arry immediately, didn't I, Longbottom? 'Arry's the one who taught yeh and the others Defense Against the Dark Arts when yeh were in fifth year!"

"Hagrid!" the trio cried out in unison warningly. "No need to scold Neville! He's the most forgetful! Don't forget that!"

Neville mutters as he looked down at the ground with shame, "Sorry."

Harry smiled at him as Harry said, "Don't apologize, Neville. You've always been forgetful on some things, any how."

A groan soon came from the direction of the kids that got tied up and one of the youngest students growled, "Release us, or I'll drown you all!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville exchanged glances at one another as they cried out in unison, "Slytherin!"

Charlie looked confused at the trio and Neville as he slowly said to the boy, "Don't even try, Dagbert. You'll only end up drowning yourself as well."

An African kid soon asked, "Who are these kids, Charlie?"

When Harry and his friends turned to look at the boy that spoke, they saw that he had look of suspicion clearly on his face. Harry glared back at the boy as he warningly told Charlie, "Charlie, make me and my friends look like the bad guys, then I'll be having those kids that my friends, Hogwarts' staff and I tied up free, even if I don't like them by the way one of them showed himself to be by threatening us."

"Sander," Charlie said with slightly worry and sincerity. "The black haired guy, Harry Potter, is the one who brought me here willingly just so I can join up with you guys again. I ended up in some town, and this one old lady found me, and this one ugly elf showed up and took me to him. And he brought me here."

Harry cried out, "Woah! I know that house elves don't look cute of how elves are originally imagined to be, but don't go around saying that they're ugly! I have one of my own, although it was more of against the will at first, and one that's practically attached to me! I don't need them finding out some how and complaining!" Looking at the African boy, he said, "Sander, eh? Then Lysander Sage, I assume? The one who brings forth the ancestors to fight off others?" When the boy looked surprised, Harry smiled as he said, "Sander should be easier to memorize, then." He looked back at the group that was tied up, asking, "And let's see who's who in this group. Bloor?"

The oldest boy that held McGonagall earlier and a young girl on Charlie's side replied in unison, "Yes?"

Hermione looked confused as she asked, "Which one of you two is Manfred?"

The oldest boy growled, "That would be me, retard."

Just as Ron started to lunge towards Manfred, looking as though ready to murder, Harry and Neville took a quick hold of Ron by both arms as Harry growled, "Ronald! You're letting your quick temper get better of you! _Again_!" As Ron mumbled angrily, Harry rolled his eyes as he said, "And where are the two Branko kids?"

A pair of twins snapped, "Why do you want to know?"

Charlie quickly said, "That's the Branko twins."

Hermione muttered, "Great. Another pair of twins."

Suddenly Ron looked a bit upset as he stopped mumbling and Harry shot Hermione a look and dragged Hermione some distant away to make sure Ron was out of earshot before he hissed, "Hermione! Really? Don't forget that Fred died! Don't bring it up in front of Ron or any of the Weasley members for awhile!"

As Harry walked off, he caught glimpse of look of guilt come across Hermione's face for a split second and Hermione followed not too long after. Charlie soon started to point at each person of the three remaining kids he was naming as he told Harry, "Zelda Dolbinski. Dorcas Loom. Joshua Tilpin."

Harry nodded slightly and looked over to Charlie's side, asking, "As for you kids, do you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Tancred Torsson," the kid who caused up the storm quickly said with a small nod at Harry.

The African kid quickly said, "Lysander Sage."

Charlie pointed to each person as he said, "That's Gabriel Silk, Olivia Vertigo, Emma Tolly, Asa Pike, Naren Bloor."

The white haired boy with red eyes quickly raised his hand slightly just before Charlie got to him, saying, "Billy Raven."

A tall boy with a violin case in hand raised his hand as well, saying, "Fidelio Gunn. Fido for short."

"So, let me get this straight, Bone," Harry said as he looked at all the kids that were left untied. "All these kids are what you call endowed?"

Charlie nodded as he replied, "Well, yes. All except Fido. He's the only one who's not endowed, but he does have amazing talent in music."

"Talents don't matter in this school," McGonagall said disapprovingly.

Neville quickly said, "This school's all about witches and wizards, kid. Not for muggles like you guys."

Harry quickly said, "And that's not the only problem here. We need a headmaster or headmistress to run the school." He looked over to McGonagall, saying, "No offense, professor, but even you'll need some help."

McGonagall shook her head slightly, as she replied, "No need to apologize, Potter." She looked thoughtful for a while as she asked, "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to be the temporary headmaster of Hogwarts while teaching the kids Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potter? We need to replace Severus."

As Harry started to decline the offer, Sprout cried out rather happily, "That's a wonderful idea! He can even give you a hand with the Gryffindors, Minerva!"

"I'm not sure," Harry quickly said uncertainly. "I mean, I'm a new Auror. The Ministry might need to give me more training."

"Harry," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, "you came out of Hogwarts as the top student in Defense class, and the second years and up all adore you. Just do it for them. I'll talk to the Minister to see if I can get you off the hook. I do work in the Law department, if you have forgotten, and I'm quite certain I can outsmart the Minister to let you be the temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry glared at her but said through gritted teeth, "Fine. I'll do it." Looking back at McGonagall, he quickly said, "Under one condition. Hermione and Ron get to stay and help out as well."

"What do you suggest they do here?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione can teach on Muggles in that Muggle Studies class or whatever that course is called, since she is a Muggle born, so it shouldn't be hard for her. As for Ron, well," Harry looked over to Ron, saying, "he can help Hagrid, I supposed?"

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly as she crossed her arms, sternly saying, "And I suggest you can actually run the entire school without any help, Harry?"

As Harry tried to say something in return, he didn't have anything to say as he said, "Fine. But you're going to be helping out watching over the Ravenclaw house!"

"And we'll be helping out with the headmaster duty," Ron said rather hotheadedly.

Harry stared at Ron for awhile before turning to Hermione and pointing my index finger at her, crying out, "You get to help me while making sure Ron doesn't do anything to get us into danger! But only you, Hermione." As Ron glared while Hermione laughed, Harry looked up at McGonagall, saying, "You got a deal, professor." As Harry headed for the door, he quickly called over his shoulder, "Keep the kids here. I'm going to go get the Sorting Hat to make sure that Mr. Bone and his friends belong in Gryffindor house while Mr. Manfred and his group belongs in Slytherin. If neither, I want to see which of the two other houses."


	7. Beginning of New School Year At Hogwarts

_Chapter Seven: Beginning of New School Year at Hogwarts_

Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat at the staff table with other staff members, feeling a bit uneasy, as the students started to file in. When all the second through seventh years took a seat, Harry turned to look at McGonagall and she nodded slightly as she stood up and left to get the first years. Once McGonagall was out of the room, Harry stood up as he looked around at the students. Taking a deep breath, he said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Good evening! As all of you know, I am Harry Potter, one of the students that should have come last year with last year's seventh years, but left without a word at the end of my sixth year with my friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Harry looked down at Hermione and Ron, whom sat at either side of him, and they got up slightly and bowed a little before sitting back down. Harry looked back up at the students as he continued, "I am back this year to act as the headmaster of Hogwarts until a permanent headmaster can be found. I will continue with my explanation when Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor head and your Transfiguration teacher, comes back in with the first years." Harry searched the room as he called, "Mr. Filch? Will you notify Professor McGonagall to let the first years in? It's time for the sorting to begin fir the first year students." Filch stepped out into the halls before McGonagall came in with first year students filing in after her. Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron, quietly asking, "Remember our first time walking through those doors? Those were the days."

McGonagall soon called the first year students up one by one, and they were all put into a house. It was matter of time before McGonagall called up the last student as she announced, "And, finally, Jason Ziering!"

A young blonde haired boy stepped up and sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The Sorting Hat soon said, "Hmm. Your personalities seem to be split. You are extremely smart child so you would belong well in Ravenclaw, but your fair personality says you belong in Hufflepuff. There's that desire for fame and popularity in your heart that says you belong in Slytherin, but your loyalty says otherwise and is calling out towards Gryffindor." I stared curiously at Ziering as he muttered something under his breath. For some reason, he reminded me a lot of myself and it wasn't long before the Sorting Hat cried out, "Gryffindor?" I sat up straight as I turned my eyes to him as the Sorting Hat said, "What if Gryffindor's not the right house for you? You can fit in better with Ravenclaw with your smartness, and with the desire to be popular, you can fit in better with the Slytherin students!" There was a moment of silence as the Sorting Hat finally said, "Fine. I see that your desire to be in that house overpowers everything else. GRYFFINDOR!"

Ziering ran to the Gryffindor table with a bright smile and I couldn't help noticing seeing part of myself in him when I was his age seven years ago. When he sat down with the Gryffindors, I smiles faintly as I got back up. When I cleared my throat, the Great Hall fell silent as I said, "To all the returning students, welcome back! To the first year students, welcome and I hope the following years here at Hogwarts are wonderful years for you!"

"Not like his years here!" Ron cried out.

Harry snapped loudly without thinking, "Ronald! Some of them went through most of the DA things, so hush! The DA went through harsh things with me! Don't let that slip from your mind!" Looking back up at the students, I laughed nervously as I told them, "Please ignore him! For a Weasley, he's not exactly the brightest of the Weasley children." Before Ron could protest, Harry quickly gave a small hand signal to Hermione and she quickly muttered under her breath and Ron grew silent as he tried to yell. Harry nodded slightly at Hermione gratefully as he continued to say to the children, "I will be acting as your headmaster here at Hogwarts until replacement for our previous headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, can be found! This was a special request from the Gryffindor head, Professor McGonagall, so I hope you all will understand."

As Harry looked over to Gryffindor table and Slytherin table uncertainly, Hermione quietly said, "You should ask those Muggles to stand up. These kids have the rights to know who to take care of and make sure don't get into trouble, Harry."

Nodding slightly, he called, "All the so-called endowed, please stand up!" As Charlie and his friends, as well as those that were against him, stood up, Harry looked around at other students as he said, "These are students from a different school! An academy which specific Muggle students attend! Most of these students hold special powers, so please don't try to get on any one of these students' wrong sides! The ones that are with the Gryffindors currently are the good hearted ones from what's known by me and the staff, but I could be wrong in some areas, so please don't go just by my judgments. But if you do encounter any problems with either side, please feel free to come see either me or the staff. If you can't reach any of us, well," looking down at Hermione, he said, "please go to Hermione Granger to ask for assistance." Looking back up at the kids, he said, "Either wise, please try to treat these kids fairly for they are still Muggles and are not witches and wizards like the rest of us!" He nodded slightly at Charlie, who then had sat back down, followed by the rest, and Harry soon smiled brightly at the children, saying, "Now, no more keeping you kids from the first meal of the year. Let the feast begin, and a start of another great school year!"

Foods appeared across all the tables and soon, excited chatters filled the hall and Harry sat back down. As Hermione countered the spell on Ron, he looked grumpy as Hermione asked, "Harry, should we watch over the kids in the towers directly?"

Harry nodded slightly, replying, "If it means for extra safety precautions, yeah."

"Who's going to take which house? There's only three of us," Ron grumpily said.

Harry said, "Hermione, you take the Ravenclaw house. They're the smartest of the smartest, so you should have no problem dealing with them. Heck, you can blend in with them no problem." As Ron snickered, Harry continued, "I'll take Gryffindor. I'm the strongest in defense, so if the Slytherins or those kids that Bone doesn't seem to like tries to attack, I'll be able to defend the kids with ease."

Ron snapped, "You just want to be with my sister!"

"I may love her, Ronald, but this is more serious matter," Harry reminded him gravely. "I need to make sure no students get harmed. As for the Hufflepuff students, you'll be with them, Ron. Some of them are actually pretty good with defense as well, so shouldn't be much of a problem for you if Hufflepuff is to be targeted."

Hermione told Ron, "Harry's right, Ron. It's just more logical for Harry to be with the Gryffindors since he is the best in defense out of all three of us. It's just fair that he stays with the house that's most likely to be targeted."

"Not only that," Harry added as he looked towards the Gryffindor table, "I want to keep my eyes on that Ziering kid as well. Just to make sure he didn't meet up with Manfred Bloor and his little gang before Ziering came here."

McGonagall cleared her throat as she asked, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? Is it really wise for the three of you to talk like that in front of the entire school?"

Harry looked around at the kids, whom were clearly in their own little worlds with their friends, he simply said, "Nope. Most of these kids know us well enough to say this is how the three of us act all the time, so it's not going to be much trouble." Getting up, Harry said, "Now, if you'll excuse me for awhile, I have to get something." As Harry walked towards the doors of the Great Hall, he cried out, "Dobby! Kreacher!" The two house elves immediately appeared on his shoulders as he walked out the door.


	8. Olden Days In Gryffindor Tower Returns

_Chapter Eight: Olden Days in Gryffindor Tower Returns_

When the feast was over, and once Harry was certain the first years were all being led to their individual house towers, Harry hurriedly took shortcuts up to Gryffindor tower. As Harry approached the Fat Lady, she asked, "Password?"

"Really? You really want a password from the acting headmaster, Fat Lady?" Harry asked.

Fat Lady looked down at Harry as she asked, "Oh! Well, well! So, Harry Potter himself is back!" Fat Lady revealed the entrance as she said, "Of course you may pass. Professor McGonagall did warn me that you'll be coming and she did ask me to let you through without question."

Harry climbed through the entrance and looked around the Common Room with a bright smile, remembering the first time he had stepped into that very room when he was only eleven years ago, which seemed so long ago to him. Looking around, he snapped loud enough for everyone that was up in both the girls and boys sides of the dorms, "GRYFFINDORS! Come down to the Common Room! All of you! Immediately! That's a direct order from the acting headmaster!"

Harry soon heard excited chatters coming from upstairs, and the ones that he heard clearly were, "He's here! He's back! Harry Potter is back!" Soon, the rapid footsteps that were rushing down both staircases that led up to the boys' dorm and girls' dorm were heard growing louder and louder, and it was matter of time before the students crowded around him and picked him up over their shoulders, chanting, "Harry Potter, our greatest Seeker, is back!"

Laughing, Harry cried out, "Alright, alright! Put me down, you guys! The first years are on their way!" When the kids put him down, he looked around with a bright smile, saying, "First off, where's Ginny Weasley?" Ginny pushed her way through the crowd and Harry quickly hugged her close, quietly saying, "Sorry I didn't visit over the summer. I had a lot of things in mind and forgot to visit. I would have visited, Ginny. I really would have, but I couldn't take my mind off of everything's that's happened."

Ginny hugged him back as she told him, "Harry, it's okay. Don't worry. Sirius died in front of us when we went to Ministry of Magic, and you witnessed Dumbledore's murder. It can't be helped." She soon took a step back and looked behind her as she ordered, "Guys! Let the Muggles through!"

As Charlie and his friends came forward, Harry asked with confusion, "Ginny, aren't you a Head Girl?"

"Yeah, but I asked Collin Creevy to lead the first years," Ginny said, almost rather regretfully.

Suddenly confused, Harry asked, "Collin? Why Collin?"

"He's the Head Boy," Dennis Creevy, Collin Creevy's younger brother, replied.

Harry groaned, muttering under his breath, "Wonderful." When Charlie and his friends reached him and Ginny in middle of the crowd, he looked around at the students, telling the Gryffindor students, "Guys, I'll be staying with you guys until these Muggles go back to their own school, which is who knows when. First, I'll have to figure out how these kids ended up in our world, and why these kids are here! And until these kids return to their school, I need to make sure that Gryffindors are not under any kind of attack! Since I'm the one who's the best in defense when it comes between me, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, it's been decided that it'd be safer for Gryffindors if you kids had the one with higher defense since you guys are more likely to be the main target by the Muggles that are with the Slytherin students! Since Hermione is the smartest out of the three, it's agreed that she stays with the Ravenclaws so she'll be able to guide them through things that Ravenclaws may not be able to figure out! As for Ronald, well, he's been put with the Hufflepuff because they're better at defense than he ever will be." Looking at Ginny with slightly apologetic look, "No offense to you or your brother, Gin."

Ginny laughed as though he was crazy, saying, "None taken! I'm better at defense than he is, for crying out loud, Harry! Heck, Fred was better than him! And George is better, and you know it!"

As the students started to laugh hysterically, the entrance opened up as the first years filed in. Harry raised his hands to silence everyone and he quietly pushed his way through the crowd as he heard Collin's voice say, "And this is the Gryffindor Common Room, where all the Gryffindor students hang out to just study and hang out." Suddenly, Collin sounded confused as he asked, "Why are you all down here? Get back up to your rooms now before I give you all detention!"

Ginny snapped angrily, "No one here is getting detention, Collin!"

"Says who, Ginny Weasley?" Collin snapped back. "We have the same powers! You can't order me around!"

Harry stood up straight as he growled, "But I have power over you, Mr. Creevy. None of these students will be getting detentions. Understood? If I catch you in act of being rude again, then I'll be forced to take your Head Boy badge away from you, and Miss Weasley will be the one that has all the powers as a Head Girl." Collin's eyes widened slightly as Harry hissed, "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Creevy?"

Collin squeaked with horror, "Yes, Harry. I mean, headmaster."

Harry took in a deep breath as he asked, "What happened to you since my sixth year, Mr. Creevy? You were slightly hyper child, and kind hearted." When Collin didn't reply, Harry snapped, "I do hope that it's not the power that's letting you get to your head. I'm certain even Professor McGonagall will not approve of your actions. Mr. Creevy, please go up to the seventh year students' section of the boys' dorm room before you let the power of Head Boy get to your head any further tonight."

When Collin walked away after a bit of hesitation, Ginny cried out, "Thank you! He's been getting on my nerves even last year!"

One of the students suddenly asked, "Harry? Why are you wearing your school uniform, though?"

"I just felt like blending back in with the Gryffindors again," Harry replied rather sheepishly with a shrug. "I mean, I didn't get to come back last year to do my seventh year since I was out looking for several things." Looking around with a smile, he told the students with assurance, "And, guys, I get that you guys are used to calling me by my name, so feel free to continue to do that unless if the staff members are around. I don't want you kids to get into trouble."

One of the first year students that were closer to the entrance said rather nervously, "But, headmaster, wouldn't it be disrespectful of us to call you by your first name? I mean, you are our headmaster for who knows how long."

Harry turned towards the first year students as he asked, "Who said that? Step forward so I can get a better look at your face and state your name."

The one that had been sorted in last stepped forward as he said, "Jason Ziering, Professor Potter, sir."

"Woah!" Harry cried out. "First off, don't ever call me professor!" Looking around, he quickly added, "Any of you! All the staff members already know that I didn't really want to be a replacement headmaster! They all know that I want to be an Auror! So please don't go around calling me professor! That's my only request while I'm back here at Hogwarts!" After a moment, Harry quickly added, "Don't tell Collin Creevy, though."

Every eyes turned to look at Dennis and Dennis cried out, "I won't tell!"

Once all the attention had returned back to Harry, he turned to look at Ziering, saying, "Now, to answer your question, Mr. Ziering, no it wouldn't be disrespectful. Or at least not entirely in my opinion. I just feel a bit uncomfortable being called headmaster." He looked around as he said to the entire house, "Kids, I have several things to go over before I send you kids up to your rooms. First off, the rule of girls being allowed to visit boys up in boys' dormitory while boys can not go up to girls' dormitory is still in place. Just because I'm back with Ron and Hermione does not mean it's changed. And if I did change it and Hermione was to find out, I'm a goner." The students burst into laughter and Harry raised his hands, laughing a bit himself, crying out over the laughter, "Alright, alright! Settle down, you guys!" The students eventually calmed down, and Harry continued, "Also, until the Muggles go back to their academy, which is who knows when, I have to set up a strict rule. And the seventh years, if you kids remember from your first year and second year, and this year's sixth years going back to your first year, when the basilisk was on the loose with belief that the students that were half bloods and Muggle born were under attack, as well as when everyone thought that my godfather Sirius Black was a murderer, the rule of no wandering around has to be put in place once more. Once ten at night hits, no leaving the tower! I will be enforcing this rule to the other houses as well, so this is just a heads up warning to you kids."

"If Hermione's with the Ravenclaw and Ron's with the Hufflepuff, who's going to make sure that the Slytherin house is kept in line?" Ginny questioned.

The students started to murmur among themselves and Harry snapped, "Silence!" The kids immediately grew silent as he told them, "Don't worry about the Slytherins. Slughorn is most likely be the one to go back to being the head of the Slytherin house like he used to be when Voldemort," the students froze at the name, but Harry ignored the sudden fear, "was a student here as Tom Riddle. Heck, from what I'm aware, he was a trustworthy teacher when my parents were his students! If my parents turned out great for Gryffindors and he favored my mom a lot when he was the head of the Slytherin, and, believe me, he wanted my mother in his house because she was quite a smart student when it came to potions! At least that's what he told me in my sixth year two years ago! If he favored even a Gryffindor student as a Slytherin head, I have faith in that man! I can't doubt Dumbledore's judgments about him as well, and I want to respect Dumbledore's last judgments, so that's that."

Ziering sounded surprised as he asked, "Wasn't your mother a Muggle born, though, sir? Don't all Slytherins want only pure bloods in their house? And isn't it true that they have only pure bloods?"

"Not necessarily, Ziering," Harry replied. He walked over to a couch and sat down as he told the kids, "Guys, all of you take a seat on the ground. I want to tell you guys something." The kids immediately sat around Harry as though they were small children getting ready for story time. Harry thought for a while and soon said, "Guys, when I first found out that I was a wizard, it was some time after my birthday. Hagrid came to get me from my relatives, because my aunt and uncle kept burning my letters up, afraid of what I would do if I found out that I was a wizard. The time flied and before I knew it, I was here. At Hogwarts. It was like a dream come true for me. Before I walked through the doors of Great Hall like you first year students did tonight, I met a boy named Draco Malfoy. He's a pure blood and the moment he declared that the famous Boy Who Lived arrived to try and draw attention to himself, as well as to draw attention to me, I had a strong feeling in my guts that there was something about this boy I didn't like. He was making fun of Ron, all because he was Weasley and wearing hand-me-down clothes. I stood up for Ron because he was the first friend I ever made after years of getting beat up and pushed around by other kids. Malfoy made it into Slytherin, of course. I made it into Gryffindor, but I was close to being placed in Slytherin." Harry looked towards Ziering as he said towards Ziering, "Just like you were about to be put into Slytherin tonight, Mr. Ziering. That's what reminds me of me when I look at you, because the Sorting Hat told you that you'll be better off in Slytherin, and yet, you got put into Gryffindor. Why were you put into Gryffindor exactly, Mr. Ziering?"

"I chose to be in Gryffindor, sir," Ziering replied. "I wanted to be in Gryffindor, because I believe that it's not fame and glory that matters most in life. There are other things, such as friendships, that are more important than those."

Smiling, Harry said, "Exactly. You CHOSE to be in Gryffindor." Harry looked around as he told the students, "It's really your own decision, guys! Just like Mr. Ziering chose to be in Gryffindor, I chose to be in Gryffindor myself! I didn't want fame or power or glory! I had enough of that already just for managing to survive on my first encounter with Voldemort when I was a baby!" Harry looked around as he asked, "How many of you here recall the Potions teacher, who had become Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher on his last year of teaching, by the name of Severus Snape?" Most hands shot up in the air and Harry asked, "Now, how many of you knew that he was in Slytherin?" All the hands that were in the air stayed. Smirking, Harry asked, "Now, how many of you know that his mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle?" All hands went back down and Harry saw shock in the children's faces. Not being able to stop himself from laughing, he cried out, "Exactly my point! He was a half blood, kids! He was a half blood, and he got into Slytherin! Now, ask yourselves this. How did he get into Slytherin when he's a half blood and Slytherin consists of only pure bloods. He got into Slytherin because he wanted to be in Slytherin! Not because the Sorting Hat decided for him!"

"That's not enough of proof for us," Harry heard one of the students protest.

"You really want another example, then?" Harry asked. "Fine. Voldemort himself is another example that I can give you kids. His mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle."


End file.
